


A Look Into A Bird's Life With The League Of Assassins

by ChocolateKitty



Series: Chocolate's DC AU [16]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Baby Damian Wayne, Mentioned Bruce Wayne, Mentioned Dick Grayson, Resurrected Jason Todd, Resurrection, Sparring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 07:53:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29025264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChocolateKitty/pseuds/ChocolateKitty
Summary: Sipbits of Mocking Jay's time at The League Of Assassins.
Relationships: Talia al Ghul/Bruce Wayne
Series: Chocolate's DC AU [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2090187
Kudos: 5





	1. You Could Have Gotten Hurt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anna put herself in danger and Talia isn't to happy about it.

“Anna!” Taila said sternly.

“What?” 

“You could have been hurt!”

“And, that’s nothing new.”

“Anna.”

“Sorry.” She looked down at the ground.

“It’s okay, just be more careful. I don’t want to have to tell your Dad that we lost you.”

“I know, I’m sorry.”

“I’m not trying to guilt you. I love you. And don’t apologize again.”

“Okay.” She gave a small smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed! Thank you for reading!
> 
> Comments and Kudos are appreciated!


	2. Baby Brother, Baby Bat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baby Damian Wayne.

“Hi there Dami,” Anna said, looking down into her little brother’s crib.

Damian giggled and reached up towards him.

She picked him up and smiled, “Gosh B is going to love you, so is Dick. No one is going to hurt you and if they do they’ll regret it.” She was rambling but that was okay.

The little blue eyed baby giggled again.

“Between The League, The Batfamily, and the Justice League you will have the best protection system, not that you’ll need it, Baby Bat.”

“Anna?” Talia called.

“Yeah, Mom?”

“It’s time.”

Anna nodded, “Naptime, Baby Bat.”

She sung a quiet lullaby. Once Damian was asleep she gently set him in his crib. She turned to face her mom.

“Ready?” Taila asked.

“Always.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed!
> 
> Kudos and Comments Appreciated!


	3. The Return of Little Wing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jason Todd gets revived

Anna and Taila stood on either side of Ra’s. Anna was disguised as Samantha.

“I still don’t like that we had to resort to this,” She said.

“I feel the same,” Ra’s said.

Jason’s body was lowered into the green lake that was the lazarus pit.

They watched as he emerged, a couple years older, from the pit in a suit that shouldn’t fit him.

Talia quickly ran down to grab him. She brought him to the family living area.

Anna quickly ran after them taking different way. She dropped her disguse as soon as she was inside. “Jay!”

Jason turned to face her, “Anna?”

“Hey Jay, how are you feeling?”

“Tired and confused.”

“That’s understandable.”

Taila came back into the room with causal clothes, “The madness will come,” She warned.

“I know.”

“Madness?” Jason asked.

“The Pit Madness,” Taila said, “We brought you back to life.”

“Oh.”

Anna pulled him into a hug.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed!
> 
> Kudos and Comments are appreciated!


	4. Sword Training

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anna helps Damian learn how to sword fight

“Feet!” Anna, disguised as Samantha, said.

Damian adjusted his feet.

“Good.”

The spar continued.

“Return to defense.”

He did so.

The spar eventually ended.

“Good job, you’re definitely improving.

The boy beamed.

She ruffled his black hair.

The two siblings walked to the Al Ghul family living room.

“How did sword training go?” Their mother, Taila asked.

“Good!” Anna said.

“I kept making stupid mistakes.”

“That’s normal,” Ra’s spoke up from the other room.

“Go get cleaned up Baby Bat.”

Damian nodded and ran off to do so.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed, thanks for reading!
> 
> Comments and Kudos appreciated!


End file.
